The Therapist
by Suika.oni-chan
Summary: Amu's one of the youngest therapists in the world. She's expected to do great things and thinks of her clients as just another person to help. Meet Ikuto, he's had a hard life along with his sister. When he bumps into Amu, will the two become friends at first sight? Maybe love will even bloom.. or more tears will be shed. First one-shot


The Therapist's Crush?

(A/N: Hey! So I got this idea after watching Awesomeness TV I'd like to give my thanks to all my friends. Please enjoy this one-shot thank you :D)

"One more mistake like that, Hinamori, and you're fired!" His annoying voice rang through my head. 'fired this! Fired that!' I'm sick and tired of it! His goofy shade of red eyes usually drove the girls in my job crazy! His blonde hair doesn't help the fact that he's considered 'hot' either. If you ask me he's just full of hot air.

Oh.. Hi! I'm Amu Hinamori, I'm a therapist who helps people with dreams that will cause them to do things they shouldn't. I'm one of the youngest therapists in the world, I'm 16 and the annoying man-child that just screamed in my ear is my boss, Tadase Hotori. I used to have a major crush on him when I was in elementary, but he quickly ended our love when he started to hit on Lulu De Morcef.. It didn't help when I went to his house and caught him kissing her. Then they started to do stuff that I shouldn't even mention.

I started to walk out the door, rolling my eyes.

"Hinamori! Get back here!" he yelled at me. I grunted and turned around, only to have a stack of papers shoved into my face. I took the papers and checked it out. 'A new client? …Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Sounds familiar..' I thought.

"Get out, women. He wants you to meet him at his house, 18346 deshorei dr." my idiotic boss told me.

'I can see where he lives you ding-bat!' that's what I wanted to say, but instead I put on my happy façade because I wanted to keep this job.

"Okay, anything else?" I asked with my cute tone, my honey golden eyes sparkling with happiness. I could've sworn I saw him blush. I mentally smirked.

"N-no. Now, GET A MOVE ON!" I rolled my eyes and made my way out the door. I started humming a song, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (don't own). I was about by the curve, where the bump in the sidewalk was. I'd usually remember to hop over, but I was so occupied with humming that I forgot. I crunched my eyes closed after tripping; I awaited my face to make contact with the ground. It never came. I opened my eyes only to have them meet with navy blue orbs. They were amazingly beautiful. I felt a touch of some hair, felt like cat fur.. KAWAII! ( o.o crap… let my fangirl side come out in my story x.x) My savior finally pulled me up, that's when I found that he was hot.. just.. hot period. His dark blue hair and eyes just went perfectly with his angel carved face. He was wearing a high school's uniform. Its base was black and the trim was white. Beige crosses hung by the collar of his shirt, which just tied the whole outfit together.

"Hey," his husky voice brought me out of my trance and I finally came back to earth. "You okay?" he finished. I nodded cautiously, as if I shouldn't talk or I'd say something I shouldn't. He chuckled.

"Wha-what's so funny?" I stuttered, blushing from hearing his laugh. God it was amazing..

"Nothing." He responded and smiled at me; I blushed more. I took a deep breath, and then held out my hand, signaling him to shake it. He looked at me questionably before taking it cautiously.

"Amu Hinamori." I said. His face had no smile. It looked as if he was a bit shocked. He started to chuckle. God I loved his laugh but why is he laughing…?

"My new therapist is 14?" he laughed more at his own comment. 'Wait what? New therapist? And I'm 16 not 14..' He finally calmed down and shook my hand.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." My eyes widened. 'He's my new client?' "I thought you'd be older." I just stared at him.

"I thought you'd be younger!" I nearly shouted at him. He just chuckled.

"Ah… we've just met and already you're shouting at me." I thought I already mentioned that I didn't shout..

"Yeah…" I held the bridge of my nose. He was already going to be trouble. I could feel it.

"Why don't we start our lesson today instead of tomorrow?" he asked. I nearly smirked like a lunatic when he said that. 'Awesome! Get this over with sooner…' I high fived my subconscious.

"Alright, let's do it!" he sweatdropped when I pumped my fist in the air.

{[30 minutes later, Amu's house.]}

Ikuto POV

The little bubblegum hair girl led me to her house. She was cute in a 'getting mad easily' kind of way. We finally arrived at her house and I was shocked. 'It was small!' I looked around. This small, she's her age, and a high class therapist? Nothing made sense to me anymore.

The small and boring house was… well… small and boring. But the inside. Oh my gosh.. the inside was… huge. Period. Now I see why her house looks like a hot dog. 4 stories? Looked like 1. 2 Windows? More like 30 million. She had about 7 bedrooms and they were mostly all hers. All but 2. She explained to me that her mother, father, and her little sister Ami died in a car crash when she was 11. She took on a company named Easter when her parents died. 'She owned the place where I worked most of my life?' She was just amazing. Her whole life people had expected big things from her and she had tried her very best to show them that she wasn't just a little girl. Oh! And she was 16 not 14.

"And this is my room." She took me to a small little pink room. 'Figures..' It was cute. It was basically all pink. The only different shade of colors in the room was her pillows. Pink, blue, yellow, and green. 'Weird..'

"Alright, are you ready to start?" she asked and I nodded. "Great." She smiled and I felt as if my heart skipped a beat. Her smile was…. adorable.. I felt my cheeks heat up and knew that I was blushing. My pale skin plus pink? Extremely noticeable. My hand flew up to my cheeks and covered my blush. She looked at me like I had 3 heads. "You okay?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Ye-yes…" I stuttered as my blush deepened.

"Then why are you blushing?" she giggled. 'Man that was so cute..'

"Because your room is pink and I wanted to blend in and sneak up behind you." It wasn't my best excuse but it was a good one at that. She giggled.

"Oh? I guess I know what to expect from you now."

{[5 minutes later, therapy session near end]}

"So you have nightmares about you're late sister?" she frowned and I nodded.

"I keep thinking that she's in a better place but knowing the stuff she did before she died makes me think differently.."

Amu POV

I felt so bad for him. His dad disappeared when he was younger. He was accused of killing his best friend's dog. And her sister died with leukemia. She had a heart attack one night and survived, until the next day when the leukemia decided it was her time. Her name was Utau Hoshina.

"I'm so sorry.. If you'd like to talk about what she did when she was alive, I'd love to listen." I tried to put on my best smile, but it didn't look anymore fake than a ball in someone's bra. He sighed and I was a bit confused.

"Alright.." he replied and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Okay then. You may start whenever you'd like." I took out my blue, red, yellow, and green clipboard and a black pen. I prepared myself to write what I was going to hear next.

Ikuto POV

"My sister… she did a lot of things and it was because of stress… She was a famous pop star.." Amu made a face like 'Oh.. I knew I recognized her name from somewhere..' look.

"She took drugs.. every 2 hours she'd take whatever she could and would always collapse on the floor. She'd cut her arms, legs, shoulders, fingers, toes, knees, everything. She couldn't handle not having any privacy because of the paparazzi and she finally snapped… She got drunk at a club one night and.. she got shot in the leg… She went to the hospital and stayed there for about a month. She broke out every other week and that made the shot in her leg worse… until one night, she got leukemia and never moved from her hospital bed. She tried once more to escape and ended up having a heart attack in the process. We thought it was the end for her, until she survived. I went to go give her flowers the next day, only to find my sister dead in her bed. I stayed there crying and I was sad when I felt I was the only presence in the room.." I finished my story and looked back up to Amu. She was.. crying? She looked so sad. Was it because of what I had told her?

"I-I'm so-sorry.." she stuttered. "Wha-what ha-happened wa-wasn-nt fai-fair to either one o-of you.." I could barely understand what she was saying. But I knew she felt bad for me. I embraced her in a hug and she stopped crying soon after.

"Wh-y are yo-you hu-hugging me-e..?" she was whimpering and I frowned.

"Because I wanted to.." She looked up to me, her face was puffy and a few tears were still streaming down her face. I took them away gently and kissed her.

Amu POV.

He was… kissing me! My eyes widened as he pulled me into the kiss. I lost control and started to kiss back. I was confused but… I didn't care.. He cared about me and I cared about him. That was all there was to it.

~end~

'Don't let darkness surround your vision. Life is beautiful so live as if you've never seen more clearly.'

~quote from the author.~

(A/N: How'd you like my first one-shot? Pretty good eh? HAHAHAHAHA! o-o please r&r :D)


End file.
